Harry Potter and his General of Death
by The Greatest Fool in Existence
Summary: What if Ichigo lost his sisters shortly after his mother and so discovered his magic and so Isshin decides to enrole him in Hogwarts where he ends up in the same year as young Harry Potter how will he affect him. Ichigo and Harry centric NO Yaoi/Slash also no Ron with Ichigo replacing him in the Golden Trio. No Bleach elements until much later on, starts at Philoshipher's Stone.


**Note this takes place 5 years before Bleach cannon starts Ichigo will be 7 at the start of this story. This story will not include Ron, it's not that I don't like him it's just that he just wouldn't fit in well with the story so think of it as if Ichigo takes Ron's place in the story. Also both Ichigo and Harry will be slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ichigo's POV**

It was raining again just like when mum had died. Again he was looking at the corpses of his dead loved ones...his sisters this time. Again he felt hopeless. Again he had failed to protect.

But...this time though he had a vague recollection of what happened he remembered blurred figures with their white masks and their holes and their eyes, those eyes that reeked of hunger and a strange emptiness. Beasts of pure instinct that's what he thought whenever he remembered them. _I've got to find a way to fight them if I don't who'll be next? Goat face might be annoying but I don't want him gone maybe one of my friends. I can't let that happen_

_I've got to get stronger I can't allow anyone else to get hurt! _That was a promise the young guardian made to himself that he had no intention of breaking.

**Isshin's POV**

The usual goofy smile was gone from Isshin's face and in its place was a such a look of sadness that you would never think that his man was even capable of smiling let alone be known for doing it to often in most people's opinions. He might have called his daughters his "little angels" in a joke like manner but he truly meant it.

He looked over at his son, his last remaining family to see his scowl deeper than usual but also a look of deep thought in his eyes. His eye's shone with resolve; quite literally his eyes were an icy blue that radiated power. Also, the way in which he'd dealt with the hollows, magic was a gift that had skipped his dear Masaki rendering her a squib but Ichigo had inherited it. He would need to go to that school Masaki had talked about Hogspots or something like that, He'd also need to talk to his brother in law Remus but first things first he and Kisuke would have to put a seal on Ichigo's spiritual pressure since he would attract more and more hollows but also during the burst of accidental magic the magic had latched onto his spiritual pressure so that it actually managed to wound the hollows before Kisuke finished them of putting is daughters souls into the cycle of reincarnation in some ways they truly were becoming little angels Isshin gave a bitter chuckle. Maybe they should move to Britain Masaki's homeland, it would make the transaction into his new school much simpler if he was already integrated into British society.

_Magical Britain couldn't be so different from regular society there could it? But first things first._

**General POV**

Isshin guided a dazed Ichigo to the simple candy shop owner.

"Kisuke I need a few favours" Isshin said with a serious glint "Ichigo here needs a seal on his spiritual pressure doesn't happen again, it needs to stay in place until I have my powers back so that I can train him if that's what he wants. Secondly I need you to speed up my recovery rate" he gave Kisuke a second to process the information, Kisuke's eyes turned downwards with regret he'd anticipated this

"You realise that if I increase the recovery rate any more and your chain binding and soul sleep are likely to shatter, not just break but be completely destroyed beyond repair if it dosen't succeed." Kisuske stated with steel in his eyes. Isshin closed his eyes in contenplation took a deep breath and nodded.

"This attack just like the last has Aizen" he spat out that foul man's name with disgust "written all over it, at this rate how long will it take to recover a year? Two? Or more? I need to be capable of protecting Ichigo when the time comes increase the rate." Isshin stated, with resolve backing every word. Kisuke eyed his resolve, in a different circumstances he would have broken out into a smile and flapped his fan like a manic, but here was nether the time or place for such things so he gave a small nod in understanding no words were necessary.

"Back to your first point the seal will only stop him accessing the power and it from leaking out to the surroundings so it'll still be there and it might still grow. This'll make things easier when you begin to train him; they'll be like the ones he already has to stop him coming into contact with his Zanpakuto although if his spiritual pressure rises to much the seals will break."

"Thank you Kisuke I know how much trouble I'm being" Isshin bowed his head in thanks. Kisuke looked at his friend and still couldn't believe he could be so forgiving, if he'd been just a bit faster Yuzu and Karin would be alive, the same applies for Masaki he mused. So again he looked down at his long time friend bowed figure and removed his hat

"There's no need to thank me Isshin, I just wish I could do more." Isshin looked up in surprise to see Kisuke without his hat, he'd realised a while ago that the Vizards weren't the only ones who developed masks in that incident a 100 years ago, Yoruichi had taken to her cat form more than ever, Tessai had begun to bury himself in the mundane work of the candy shop and Kisuke had taken to wearing a bucket hat everywhere leaving him even more unreadable than usual. So Isshin understood the sincerity of Kisuke's words and was grateful to know his friend still had his back.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a small voice from behind the two ex-captains. Isshin turned around in surprise having almost forgotten Ichigo was there.

"Well you see son me and your Godfather here were discussing what we're going to do next" he gave a quick nod to Kisuke who nodded back "so I'm sorry about this" Kisuke quickly placed his hand over Ichigo's chest and muttered "Hakufuku" and then caught Ichigo as he fell and Isshin caught him.

"Well best get down to business" stated the ex-captain of squad 12.

Author's Notes

Hakufuku-I got this from the Deicide arc it is used to knock out the person on the receiving end.

This is my first story and I realise the writing's terrible hopefully if I I'll get better the more I write. This story along with about 10 others came into my head all at once this week and I just needed to get it out on paper (or computer). I'm not too sure where I'm going with this or how often I can update it since I have exams coming up soon but I'll do my best. So please let me know what you think of my it.

PS – please notify me of any mistakes, I'm not sure my computer can keep up with my dyslexia.


End file.
